The Royal Union
The Royal Union (sometimes commonly referred to as "The Union") is a national guild created by Jeremiah Garland and Joshua "Captain Josh" Pond. The guild was founded July 19, 1722. The guild is based off of a country created by Captain Josh, called the United Union, and also serves as the primary government of the country. The East India Uni on (EIU), founded by Garland, is the official economy agency of the guild. History The guild was officially founded July 19, 1722, around 5:30 P.M. During the previous week, Garland and Josh had attempted to start another guild (with Captain Josh as the guildmaster), but that guild was soon destroyed by a spy (name withdrawn). Following the return of Captain Leon to the EITC (and Lord Davy Menace to the game) on July 19, both Garland and Josh wished to return to the EITC. However, after a brief hour in Brawlmartin's Company Guard, the two decided the EITC was under too much chaos at the moment, because of all the excitement caused by Leon and Menace's return, as well as the death of Sir Carlos Clemente, and The Paradox. Saddened by the failure of his guild, Josh was considering leaving the game for good, but Garland persuaded him into giving the guild one more shot. Josh agreed, and the two founded the Royal Union, this time, with Garland as guildmaster. Leadership Guildmaster - Lord Jeremiah Garland; Chairman of the East India Union, Royal Diplomat of England, Governor of Savica Co. Guildmaster - Captain Josh; King of the United Union, Commander-in-Cheif of the Union Army, Governor of Galaria 'Third-In-Command '- James Dreadhawk; Secretary of the House, Representitive of England, Governor of Monada United Union The Royal Union is a national guild, much similar to The Paradox. In saying this, the Union is neither EITC nor Pirate, but rather follows certain countries (as The Paradox followed Spain and Russia, among others). The two primary countries of the Royal Union is England (represented by Garland), but mostly the United Union, a fictious country created by Captain Josh. For more info on the United Union, click on the link below: http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_United_Union East India Union (EIU) The East India Union is a Royal Trade Agency founded and controlled by Chairman . The EIU, although British, is the official trade agency of the United Union, much how th e EITC is of England. The EIU is also the primary source of the country's economy (as the country is mercantilistic, rather than captilist). Requirements To join you must be ''at least ''level 15. You must also currently or once had Unlimited Access. You also get "bonus points" if you were once a member of any affiliated guilds (Co. Black Guard, Company Guard, The Paradox) or once was a member of the EITC, as most current members were. To become a Veteran: You must be level 20 or above. Almost always made a veteran upon entry to the guild. To become an Officer: You must be level 35 or above. You also must have served in the EITC and/or The Paradox. Must come on regularly, and attend guild meetings. Also must have open chat. The Government Positions Secretary of The House - James Dreadhawk The Supreme Class Head of Aid - Head of War - Solomon Singedmorgan Head of Foreign Affairs - Head of Law - The Noble Class Head of Economy - Head of Defense - Head of Infansturcture - Head of Royal Guard - Zion THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE! MORE INFO TO COME SOON ON THE ROYAL UNION!!!---- Category:Fan Documents